Memories
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate has been having the same dream for the past 12 years. Could it be a memory or just a nightmare ? What will she do when she finds out the dream is her apart of her past? Will she try and find out the truth or ignore it and move on with her life?
1. Chapter One

**_Hey Everyone, sorry I've haven't posted anything lately but I've been going through some things. But I decided to give something a go so I hope you all enjoy don't forget to leave a review or PM message me xx_**

Kate awoke in a pool of sweat, it wasn't the first time either it's been happening for the past 12 years waking up in a sudden jolt, like when someone wakes you from a deep sleep.

It was a strange feeling, a feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She kept seeing a face of a man looking down at her crying he looked so familiar, so real. But she didn't know who he was or why she kept having a dream of this particular man.

She is happily in a relationship with Mike for the past 6 years and she keeps having dreams of a strange man, whatever would he think?

Was it a memory or a dream?

Kate made her way downstairs to the smell of Bacon

"What this?" she said wrapping her arms around Mike from behind

"Well it was supposed to be breakfast in bed but now's it just breakfast" Mike said turning around and wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

"Smells delicious" Kate said reaching up and kissing him on the lips,

"So how did you sleep?" He said as she made her way over to the table, Kate looked back at him over her shoulder

"That bad" He said bringing her a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"Kate maybe you should see someone?" Mike said taking a seat across from her

"What?" she said looking up at him surprised

"Well you've been having these nightmares since I've known you, that's 9 years Kate maybe there's something going on that you've hidden away and made yourself forget" Mike said taking a sip of his coffee

"What like a shrink?" Kate said placing her mug on the table.

"Well sort of, I mean like hypnotherapy" Mike said looking at Kate whose eyes widened at the idea.

Kate looked over the top of her mug at Mike "I never thought of that, what if the dream I keep having is a memory that I don't want to remember?" Kate said looking at Mike sadly

"Then I'll be here for you regardless" Mike said getting from his chair and knelling in front of Kate.

"You know I love you right?" Mike said grabbing Kate's hands, Kate smiled down at him as she leaned in for a kiss

"I love you too" she said pulling away from the kiss and placing a hand on Mike's cheek.

"I'll look into finding somewhere you can go, before I go back out to Sea" Mike said brushing a piece of hair behind Kate's ear as he kissed her forehead as he arose standing in front of her.

"Thank- you for being so great about all this, I mean it's been happening for quite a while and you still stuck around" Kate said rising from the chair.

"Always" Mike said pulling her into a hug.

"And forever" Kate said looking up at him as he kissed her Passionately manoeuvring them towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

Mike and Kate had been seeing each other for 6 years now, known each other for 9 years, Kate decided to let him stay out at Sea since he loved it so much and she took a shore posting with her nightmares they both decided it would be best if she wasn't out at Sea.

Kate made her way into the doctor's office for her appointment the next day, Mike had made her one for after lunch once he had found a place that does hypnotherapy.

She was completely terrified Mike had to go back out to Sea late last night so she was on her own. Kate sat down in the waiting room, picking up a magazine while she waited for her name to be called.

10 minutes later Kate heard her name being called she followed a nurse towards a room at the end of the hall

"Dr Conway will be with you shortly, take a seat" the nurse said pointing to the chair in the room.

Kate took a seat as Dr Conway make her way in "Kate McGregor?" she said reaching out to shake Kate's hand

"Yes" Kate said arising from the chair and shaking her hand

"Hi I'm Dr Conway, I'll be helping you with the hypnotherapy today" she said taking a seat as Kate sat back down.

"Let's get started shall we, what is it you'd like to look at today?" Dr Conway said opening her notebook.

"I've been having the same dream/nightmare for the past 12 years I keep seeing a familiar face of a man looking down at me crying, I don't know who this man is but he feels so real" Kate said fiddling with her watch on her wrist.

"Ok so what we'll do is put you into a hypnotic state and I'll ask you a series of questions okay?" Dr Conway said pointing to the couch for Kate to lay down, Kate laid down on the couch as Dr Conway got set up in the chair next to her.

"Ready Kate?" she asked as Kate got comfortable

"Ready as I'll ever be" Kate said smiling at her.

"Close your eyes for a moment and imagine the brain" Dr Conway said as Kate closed her eyes

"The brain is an incredibly complex network an almost infinite expanse of connections nerves in a web going in every direction with more parts that you can easily imagine and as such it is quite easy to lose a memory here or there it's even possible to hide memories or block them because all it takes is losing the connection to the memory and you won't be able to remember, sometimes these connections are recreated by a sound or a smell. Something you see can trigger an old memory that you didn't even know you still had but your head still has all these memories everything that has ever happened to you as long as your body was able to store it now when people tell you to not remember something while in trance your body actually still stores it somewhere it's just hidden behind the curtain, So how do we recover a memory well it's in a way it's easier than you think just not necessarily as easy to execute, before we can do so we have to dive into your minds to plunge into the infinite expanse of your memories and thoughts as if we're falling into a void filled sights, sounds, smells and sensations. If you need to stop any time just say so" Dr Conway said studying Kate's face closely she just nodded her head.

Dr Conway continued on "I want you to focus on this man you keep seeing in your dream, what distinguish features does he have? What is this man doing in your dream?" Dr Conway said watching as Kate twitched

"He's crying, holding my close I can feel his tears hitting my cold skin"

"What else do you feel?"

"Pain, really bad pain it's excruciating" Kate said hissing in pain.

"Where's the pain Kate?" Dr Conway said as she watched Kate move her hand to several places around her abdomen and chest.

"There's blood on my hands, on his hands" Kate said lifting her hands up.

"Can you hear anything Kate is he talking or any noises" Dr Conway said scribbling down in her notepad

"I hear dripping, like a tap there's also sirens there faint but I can hear them getting louder, I hear him muttering between sobs something about Married and calling me Maggie" Kate said moving restlessly on the couch.

"Ok Kate, I want you to focus clearly on this man's voice what is he saying?" Kate began to become restless she began to shiver in fear

"He's calling my Doyley saying something about I can't do this were going to get married, I don't know what's happening it hurts everything is going dark" Kate said screaming, Dr Conway placed a hand on Kate's shoulder

"On the count of 3 I want you to open your eyes ok, 1, 2, 3" Dr Conway said as Kate opened her eyes looking around at her surroundings she began to cry.

Later that night Kate was trying to remember specific things about the session with Dr Conway, she remembered the name she said so she reached for her laptop and began to research 'Maggie Doyley' a search came back for someone called Maggie Doyle she clicked on the link and a photo of her popped up on the screen

"What the" Kate said as she scrolled further down reading

'Local Cop Killed While Investigating Drug Ring' she began reading 'Local Police women Margaret Ann Doyle was shot dead today, for her local community it was a tragic loss she played an important role not just as a local Copper but a Friend. We spoke to her Fiancé PJ Hasham, in regards to her death however he refused to give us any information on what had happened. It's our information that she was chasing a lead to do with a Drug Ring that was involved in getting her brother addicted to Heroin in which she got shot multiple times in the abdomen and chest. She was airlifted to hospital but unfortunately died before the ambulance had arrived, our thoughts and prayers go out to Miss Doyle's family and loved ones.'

As she scrolled down further there was a picture of her and the man in her dream, she had a sudden flash of memories.

Her first day in Mount Thomas,

Meeting PJ and her fellow Police Members,

Roman Kellerman,

Gina Dying,

Getting sick and Almost Dying,

Her first Kiss with PJ,

Dash getting Cancer,

Chris and the Imperial,

Her Home,

Gettng trapped in a Mine Shaft with PJ,

PJ confessing his love for her,

Sneaking around with PJ,

Getting engaged,

Her Brother jumping in front of a bullet for her,

Investigating the drug ring that got her brother addicted to Heroin,

Going into Witness Protection,

Coming back to Mount Thomas,

Going to the Rail Yards and getting shot,

Dying in PJ's arms.

So many memories all coming back to her at once, she was so overwhelmed she fainted…


	3. Chapter Three

Mike arrived home the next day to find the house empty he made his way up stairs hoping to see Kate but their bed was empty as he sat on the end of the bed he noticed a note sitting on his pillow reaching for it he opened it and began to read

'Mike, I've gone away for a few days don't worry I'll call you when I arrive safe I Love you, Kate xx'

Just as Mike put the note down his phone began ringing.

"Kate you ok? What's going on?" Mike said answering the phone

"I'm fine Mike, I think I may have figured out why I'm having these dreams"

"Where are you?" Mike asked hearing she was driving

"Some place called Mount Thomas, it's got something to do with my dreams maybe even a past life" Kate said with worry in her voice

"Do you want me to come down there for support? I've got a week off for Shore Leave while Hammersley gets repaired" Mike said noticing the worry in her voice

"I think this might be something I need to figure out"

"Is this to do with your session you had yesterday?" Mike asked through the phone while pacing back and forth

"The dream, it turns out that it's a part of my past. Remember how I said I don't remember anything before I joined ADFA?" Kate said through the phone as she pulled the car into a carpark

"Yeah, you said you weren't sure why"

"What if it's because I had a completely different life" Kate said pulling out a file from her handbag on the passenger seat.

"You mean like a completely different person?"

"Maybe, I left a folder for you on the bench I discovered something out that could possibly change things, I got to go I'll call you in a few days" Kate said ready to hang up

"Kate... You know I'll love you no matter what Always" Mike said through the phone hoping for her to answer

"And Forever" Kate said hanging up the phone, and opening up the file in her lap, there in the folder was the article she read online and a group photo of her and other people.

It was now or never….

Kate grabbed her handbag, shoving the folder back inside as she got out of her car. She looked up at the sign that was plastered on the Pub she parked in front of 'The Imperial' it read, she couldn't help but wonder why this place sounded familiar and why she felt so at home there.

Kate made her way inside after grabbing her bag from the car, she was checked in by someone named Len, he looked so familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

When Kate was in her room later that night she was getting dressed after she had a shower to refresh herself, she was standing looking in the mirror running her fingers along 5 scars she had on her chest and abdomen.

Pulling on her shirt she looked down at her hands, she began to freak out when she saw her hands covered in blood she grabbed the towel off her bed and began to scrub her hands clean as she cried in terror.

A sudden knock at the door broke her out of the spell she looked up at the door and back at her hands they were clean, she moved the towel it was also clean another knock at the door made her jump

"Just a second" she called as she threw the towel on her bag near the wardrobe as she made her way over to the door.

As she pulled open the door she came face to face with a very familiar face, it was a cheery red hair who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"G'day…. Maggie?" the strange lady said looking Kate up and down,

"Sorry do I know you?" Kate said to the redhead as she noticed tears forming in her eyes

"Are you ok?" Kate asked placing a reassuring hand on the lady's arm.

"Sorry, I just…" she said stumbling on her feet.

"Ah, come in have a seat" Kate said helping her into the arm chair reaching for a bottle of water passing it to her. She took a sip

"Sorry, you just look so much like someone I used to know" Chris said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"It's ok, my name is Kate McGregor but I think I might know who you're talking about, um who are you?" Kate said taking a seat across from her on the bed.

Chris looked at her blankly "Ah sorry, it's Chris, Chris Riley" she said reaching out to shake Kate's hand.

Kate reached out to shake it back as their hands touched a sudden memory of her laughing and hugging Chris flashed into her mind, Kate pulled her hand back.

"I know you.." Kate said breaking the silence, Chris looked up at her in confusion.

Kate rummaged through her hand bag for the folder as she pulled it out she dropped it the photo of her with a group of people fell out, Chris looked at it as her eyes widened she leaned down and picked it up before Kate did

"Dreams, I keep having them of this place and a man crying, I feel so much pain and then my hands there covered in blood" Kate said sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chris said moving to sit on the floor opposite Kate

"I saw a Hypnotherapist yesterday, she helped me remember things, I saw it more clearly with her help this man" Kate said pointing to the photo of which a man had his arm around 'Maggie' as she sat in his lap with everyone else gathered around for the photo.

"I've been seeing him for the past 12 years in my dreams, he's leaning over me crying. With the hypnotherapy I managed to focus on what he was saying, he kept calling me Doyley and talking about getting married" Kate said watching Chris's eyes widen

"What are you saying?" Chris asked as Kate handed her the folder

"I think I may be this woman, I know it sounds crazy but I can't remember anything before 12 years ago and everything here an you seem so familiar" Kate said.

Chris looked through the file it had the newspaper clipping and several other things, the engagement announcement to PJ and photo's not just of her with this same man but with other people who seem familiar also.

"I just need to know, is it possible I could be this Maggie Doyle" Kate said standing up and pacing back and forth, Chris arose from the floor and placed the folder on the bed

"I don't know is there anything that you remember or any marks?" Chris said watching as Kate's eyes widened she walked over to the door and closed it

"I've had these marks for as long as I can remember and I don't know how I got them" Kate said taking off her shirt and showing Chris.

Chris couldn't help but gasp looking at Kate she moved closer running her finger over one of the scars "Maggie was shot" Chris began saying stepping back

"2 in the Chest, 3 in the Abdomen" Chris at the same time as Kate.

"Do you think it's possible I mean maybe I lost my memories because of the trauma?" Kate said reaching for her shirt and putting it back on.

"It's possible, what else do remember?" Chris asked picking up the file and flipping through it.

"A few snippets here and there, sometimes they just come out of nowhere like seeing a familiar face, smell or touch. I had so memories come back to me yesterday, all at once it hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered, My first day here in Mount Thomas, Meeting PJ and everyone else, someone named Roman Kellerman, Gina Dying, Getting sick and Almost Dying, my first Kiss with PJ, Dash getting Cancer, being trapped in a Mine Shaft with PJ, getting engaged, going to the Rail Yards and getting shot, Dying in PJ's arms and memories of you came back seeing you here touching your hand" Kate said while pacing back and forth.

"Ok I'm going to need a stiff drink to get through this" Chris said brushing hair out of her face

"I could definitely go for a beer" Kate joked.

"Come on, my shout" Chris said making her way towards the door

"Sure" Kate said following her downstairs to the bar.

Kate stood near the end of the bar as Chris went behind the bar to grab the drinks "We'll go in the Parlour where it's quite" Chris said grabbing both drinks, Kate made her way towards the Parlour.

As Chris was following behind a bunch of people walked through the entrance of the Pub one of them noticing Chris ran over to her

"Hey Chrissy, got some company have you?"

"Yeah sorry PJ, Len's going to have to serve you guys tonight" Chris said smiling at him.

Kate overheard Chris say the name PJ and turned on her heel and walked back to where Chris was standing holding the drinks.

As she came around the corner her eyes met with his and a flood of memories came rushing back all at once, PJ's face turned white when he noticed the woman who Chris was entertaining

"Maggie?" he managed to blurt out

Kate smiled "PJ?" she said stunned.

Everything was coming back, every memory of PJ...

**Thank you for the reviews and people who are reading! In regards to if Maggie is in Witness Protection, she's not she got amnesia and started a new life not remembering anything about her past life. Until now, I'm going to do a flash back for the next Chapter about how she became Kate McGregor, hope your all enjoying! **


	4. Chapter Four

PJ ran out of there as fast as he could, it wasn't possible Maggie was dead she died in his arms...

He felt her body go limp and hear her take her last breath…

Chris placed the drinks on the bar as PJ ran out. Tom, Dash and Ben made their way over to see what the commotion was all about, Kate turned and made a quick exit back up to her room she really didn't feel like getting bombarded with questions from people who knew PJ or possibly her.

When she got up into her room she sat on the bed and reached for the folder, opening it up she skimmed to the very last page it was a photo of the crime scene as she looked closely memories started coming back to her about just how she lost her memory and became Kate McGregor…

Back downstairs Chris was trying to get away to go and check on Kate but was completely bombarded by everyone asking her questions

"Chris what's going on?" Tom cut in interrupting Dash,

"Why did PJ run out?" Ben asked over the top of Tom

"Ok, One at a time!" Chris yelled raising her hands just as PJ walked through the door.

"PJ?" Dash said surprised he had come back.

"Chris?" he asked trying to hold back the tears

"She's upstairs, room 6" Chris said with a sad look.

They all watching as he slowly made his way up the stairs hesitating before taking the first step.

Tom looked at Chris curiously "Who is he talking about?" he asked.

"It's not my place to say, Beer?" Chris said busying herself behind the bar while everyone watched the stairs for any sign of PJ.

PJ slowly made his way to room 6, his heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to throw up. The door was open ajar so he entered without knocking he saw Maggie sitting on the bed eyes closed

"Maggie?" he said softly scaring her that she jumped "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, although you've done it to me" PJ said not noticing how rude it sounded.

"You want answers?" Kate asked closing the folder that was in her hands and passing it to him

"What's this?" he asked taking the folder

"Hopefully the answers your looking for" Kate said softly as he opened the folder, PJ's eyes widened as he flipped through the folder he looked up at Kate

"How are you here? Your dead Maggie" he said sitting in the arm chair and looking at her sadly

"I don't remember anything before 12 years, but according to that I had a life here but not as Kate McGregor" Kate said.

PJ looked at her stunned "And now? Do you remember anything?" PJ asked hopeful.

"I get snippets of memories here and there, seeing you brought memories of us back, and looking at the file brought memories back of the night… the night I..." Kate said unable to say the words

"The night you died" PJ said looking back down at the file.

**_Flashback:_**

Arriving at the warehouse PJ couldn't see Maggie anywhere he started to panic

"Maggie!" he yelled as he felt his food hit something he looked down and noticed Maggie's gun covered in blood, now he was really worried.

"MAGGIE!" he yelled again noticing a trail of blood he followed it with his eyes and as he looked up he noticed Maggie stumbling and covered in blood she had been shot 5 times

Running over to her PJ fell to the ground down beside her he pulled out his radio

"Somebody Help Me!" he said into the 2 way.

Pulling Maggie against him so she was lying across his lap looking up at him he tried to comfort her "You can't do this Doyley, We've got to get Married, remember?" looking up at PJ Maggie was trembling.

"And you will look so beautiful, you know what I'll say to you?" he asked looking at her with tears in his eyes, "I will say that I love you, I'll always love you. You're my life. And you know what you're going to say... to me?"

Maggie nodded slightly

"Yeah? And we're going to be married" he said caressing her cheek as he cried.

Maggie took a tiny gasp as she tried to breathe, taking in one last breath Maggie died in PJ's arm as a final tear fall down her cheek.

Kissing Maggie on the lips one last time PJ pulled her close to him. "Married..." he said as he started to break down "Love you, I'll always love you" he said one last time to her as the Ambulance arrived.

The ambulance took Maggie in the ambulance while Tom proceeded to comfort PJ. When they got Maggie into the Ambulance, they proceeded to check her for a pulse even though PJ had said she had died in his arms.

Her body began to tremble as the officer was checking her pulse

"I think, I think she's alive" the officer said to the driver

"What?" the driver said in shock as Maggie slowly opened her eyes and closed them again

"We need to get her to hospital now!" the ambulance officer said as he put pressure on her wounds

"How anyone can survive that I don't know, should we tell him?" the driver said pointing to PJ who had broken down in Tom's arms.

"We don't have time, she's losing a lot of blood" the officer said as the driver started the ambulance and drove off towards the hospital.

Tom walked PJ to his car as they watched the ambulance drive off "Goodbye Mags" PJ said under his breathe, Tom only just hearing him thinking it was kind of strange that the ambulance took her away and not the Coroner.

When they arrived at the hospital there was 6 doctors ready to take Maggie into surgery

"What have we got?" one of the doctors said taking over from the officer and putting pressure on her wounds

"Female Police Officer, shot 5 times 2 in the chest and 3 in the abdomen was presumed dead at the scene but had a week pulse when we got her into the ambulance, she opened her eyes once and then fell unconscious again" the officer said moving out of the way as the doctors wheeled her to theatre.

"What's her name? Her age?" one of the doctors stayed behind and asked the driver

"We don't know, she was dead she didn't have a pulse. We got her into the ambulance and her body started trembling that was when she gained consciousness" The officer said a little in shock

"Ok it's ok, I'll get a nurse to check in with you for shock. I've got to go into theatre but I'll let you know how she goes" the doctor said signalling for a nurse to come over as she made her way towards theatre.

Tom left PJ with Chris while he went to the hospital to find out what had happened with Maggie's body, he spotted a familiar women lying asleep in the ICU as he walked past a room he stopped for a second seeing it was Maggie he made his way out of the hospital for some fresh air before he passed out in shock.

Maggie began to slowly come through in the ICU 4 hours later, not knowing where she was or what happened to her all she knew was that she was in so much pain. Reaching for the buzzer next to her bed she pressed it until a nurse showed up

"Good your awake" the nurse said

"What happened?" Maggie asked

"I'll get the doctor for you, he will explain" the nurse said walking out of the room to find a doctor.

Tom secretly made his way into her room after the nurse left,

"Are you the doctor?" Maggie asked looking him up and down as he reached for her chart.

"Do you know your name?" Tom asked hopeful she shook her head,

"I don't remember anything or how I ended up in here" she said a tear falling down her cheek.

Tom was about to say something when the Dr walked in "Um hi, do you know this lady?" the Dr asked Tom who was looking at the chart.

Tom had to think fast if he told her Real Name it might cause stress or bring back to emotional terror of being shot he remembered Maggie's Mum's name was Katherine as Tom looked at the Nurses name badge he suddenly blurted out

"Her Name's Katherine McGregor, Kate" he said smiling at the doctor.

"Right, well Miss McGregor needs to rest, you need to leave" the doctor said.

Tom nodded and left.

What had he done, Maggie didn't remember who she was and now she was a completely new person because of him. No one was ever aloud to know, he would carry this secret to his grave for as long as he lived if PJ ever found out he'd never forgive him.

**_End Flashback:_**

PJ sat there gobsmacked "So you expect me to believe some old guy told you your name was Kate McGregor and you went along with it because you didn't know or remember who you really were?"

Kate nodded "Yes"

"Ok who was this man?" PJ asked hoping she would remember

"I don't know, but his face seemed familiar like he was someone important to me" Kate said.

PJ shook his head, "I don't know what to say I need some air" PJ said storming out of the room passing a strange man on his way out.

Kate stood near the window looking out at the street when she heard a faint knock "PJ?" she turned hoping he had come back "Mike?" she said surprised

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he made his way in and placed his bag on the bed

"I wanted to be here for you" he said making his way over to her he pulled her into a hug

"I told you not to come" Kate said looking up at him

"I know but I wanted to tell you in person that none of this changes the way I feel about you" he said pulling away from the hug and grabbing the folder off his bag.

Mike placed the folder back on his bag as he took a seat on the bed Kate following suite,

"Talk to me" he said grasping her hands in his,

"I remember" she blurted out

"Wow, ok how much do you remember?" Mike asked curiously.

"Everything, my life before Cairns, before you" Kate said standing up feeling sick

"So? Who are you?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer

"I don't know, before 12 years ago I was Maggie Doyle but then I'm Kate McGregor, I don't know who I am"

"Who do you want to be?" Mike asked hoping she would say Kate.

"I don't know" Kate said pacing back and forth.

Mike stood up and stopped her from pacing he grasped her around the waist and pulled her into a hug "I'm here for whatever you decide, always"

"And forever" Kate said looking up at him as he leaned down for a kiss.

PJ was standing near Kate's door over hearing her talk with the man, he didn't want to upset or make things difficult for her it was clear she had moved on like he told her.

He slowly made his way down stairs to drown his sorrows in a beer

"PJ?" Tom asked as he took a seat at the bar

"I don't want to talk about it Tom, just a Beer thanks Chrissy" he said as Chris passed him a beer.

Tom, Ben, Dash and Chris watched as he sat there quietly not saying a word.


	5. Chapter Five

Kate awoke the next day snuggled in the arms of Mike, she shifted looking up at Mike who was already awake

"How you feeling today?" he said looking down at her as he shifted to sit up

"I don't know, I'm still confused as hell" Kate said manoeuvring as she threw her legs over the side of the bed

"Where are you going?" he asked placing a hand on her back

"I need to go talk with PJ" Kate said standing and making her way over to her bag. Mike looked at her confused

"Um…" he began saying as Kate made her way over to him

"Don't worry he's someone from my past, an old college" Kate said leaning down and kissing his lips passionately pulling away she made her way out of the room towards the bathroom leaving Mike left alone in the room speechless and worried.

Kate made her way towards the station walking along the streets of Mount Thomas she couldn't help but remember the early morning shifts she would walk to work with PJ.

As she made her way into the station it was completely silent she rang the bell and PJ made his way out of his office

"What are you doing here?" he asked grabbing a folder from the desk that used to be hers once upon a time

"Where is everyone?" she asked softly as he stopped in front of her at the counter

"There working, which is what I really should be doing" he said storming off to his office, Kate moved behind the counter

"PJ wait, I just want to talk" she said following him into his office shutting the door behind them as he slumped into his chair. PJ looked up from his desk to see that she had followed him

"I really don't have time for this, I'm busy with a case" PJ said hoping she would leave.

"You always were stubborn" Kate said taking a seat across from him,

"Ok, what do you want?" he said closing the file he had open and looking up at Kate, a memory flashed back in his minds of seeing Maggie sitting in the chair having their fiery debates with him.

"I just wanted to talk about yesterday" Kate said shifting uncomfortably in her seat

"There's nothing to talk about, you told me what happened I said I needed some air and then I saw you with some guy" PJ realising the last part he said

"Some guy? You mean Mike, you were spying on me?" Kate said crossing her arms

"No, I had come back to talk but you were otherwise occupied" PJ said refusing to look her in the eye not wanting her to know he listened in on her conversation.

"PJ…" she began saying when his office door flew open

"PJ I got that file…. Maggie!?" Dash said dropping the file on PJ's desk as Kate arose from the chair she pulled her into a hug

"I can't believe your alive!"

"Hi Dash, it's nice to see you too" Kate said pulling away from the embrace.

"How are you here? Does everyone know your alive? Where have you been?" Dash starting asking bombarding her with questions all at once

"Whoa, slow down how about I meet you at the Pub tonight?" Kate said looking back at PJ

"Sounds good, 7?" Dash said smiling at her

"Sure thing" Kate said as Dash pulled her into another hug

"PJ, the Boss wants to see you when your free too" Dash said pulling away from the hug and leaving PJ's office.

PJ arose from his desk and headed to the door "I guess I'll see you tonight then?" PJ said not having the guts to look her in the eyes

"Sure" Kate said opening his office door and smiling at him as she exited out the back door.

Mike was waiting in the dining room when Kate arrived back

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked as Kate made her way back in, Kate just looked at him as she took a seat next to him at the bar

"That bad hey?" he said placing a comforting hand on her back

"I wouldn't say bad, more like getting confronted with so many questions at once" Kate said smiling weekly at him "I'm supposed to be meeting Dash for drinks tonight" Mike looked at her weirdly

"Right, Dash was my housemate and best friend when I lived here" Kate said as Chris made her way behind the bar from the office

"Hey you, I was going to check on you today after last night, but looks like I don't need to" Chris said looking curiously at the man sitting next to Kate who had his hand on her lower back.

"Chris this is Mike Flynn; Mike this is Chris Riley" Kate said as Mike leaned his arm over the bar to shake Chris's

"Nice to meet you" he said as Chris shook his hand

"Likewise" she said smiling at him as she glanced back at Kate.

"I'm just going to Knick upstairs and grab my jacket, you want to go for a walk?" Mike said looking at Kate

"Sounds nice" she said smiling at him

"Alright I'll be down in a sec" he said hoping off the chair and giving Kate a quick kiss before heading towards the stairs.

Chris just smiled at Kate

"Nice guy" Chris said as she dried a glass

"Yeah I met him 3 years after the 'accident'" Kate said emphasis on the accident.

"You seemed pretty cosy" Chris said wondering if she wanted to know the answer

"Yeah, we've been together for 6 years" Kate said smiling at her

"Wow, does PJ know?" Chris blurted out

"Ah not exactly, I planned on telling him but Dash sort of interrupted, can you not say anything to him or Mike..." Kate began saying as she herd Mike coming down the stairs, Chris nodded as Mike rounded the corner

"Ready?" he asked smiling at Kate.

"Yeah" Kate said sliding off the stool "See you later Chris" Kate said walking over to Mike who wrapped his arm around Kate as they made their way out of the pub.

Kate showed Mike some of her favourite places in Mount Thomas on their walk including her old house where she lived with Dash.

Mike couldn't help try and picture her in a small country town as a Copper the woman he knew was someone who loved being near the water or on the water, but then again he wondered if he really knew her at all.

They arrived back at the Imperial just after 6:30pm enough time to get changed ready to catch up with everyone, Mike was sitting on the bed tying his shoes when he asked Kate what had been on his mind most of the day

"Kate? Who are you going to introduce me as to your friends, I mean they don't know me and you just show up from the dead"

"What do you mean? I'll introduce you as my Partner" Kate said sitting next to him

"These people don't know me, maybe it's better if you go by yourself" he said turning to face her

"I want you there" Kate said placing a hand on his cheek "Please?" Kate said looking sadly at him

"OK" he said kissing her softly before they made their way down stairs to face everyone.

Kate made her way downstairs with Mike, Chris had cleared out the dining room so that there were only a few important people there that Kate wanted to see Tom made his way in with Ben and Dash but no PJ

"Maggie?" he said spotting her as he walked in

"Hi Boss" she said getting out of her chair

"You're alive!" he said pulling her into a hug

"I've missed you Boss" she said hugging him back as she did she had vague memories of him being at the hospital and telling her name was Kate McGregor

"Maggie" Ben said running over to Kate and pulling her in for a hug

"Ah, its actually Kate McGregor now" she said pulling away.

They all looked at Mike who was hiding in the corner talking to Chris

"Ah this is Mike Flynn my Boyfriend" she said calling him over.

"I think you owe us an explanation" Dash said.

Kate scanned the room for PJ while Chris brought in a round of drinks.


	6. Chapter Six

Later that night while everyone was inside getting to know Mike and asking him questions about Kate. She had to make a quick exit to get some air she was getting so overwhelmed with all the questions.

As she snuck out she felt the cold air against her cheek as she sat in the chair out front she heard footsteps approaching

"Thought you'd be inside" PJ said startling her as he made his way over

"I didn't think you were coming" Kate said smiling at him as he took a seat next to her

"I wasn't going to" he said noticing Kate's expression change

"Right... So why are you here then?" she said sitting back and looking at him.

"I don't know" he said as he also sat back leaning against the chair,

"I've missed this" she said looking up at the stars

"Me too" he said looking at her, Kate could feel his eyes on her as she turned to look at him their eyes caught each other's and PJ instinctively moved closer he placed a hand on her cheek as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"PJ..." she said softly as he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, filled with passion and sorrow.

It was like there first kiss all over again…

Except this time it wasn't Nick interrupting them…

"Kate?" they heard a voice say as she pulled away from PJ, and turned around to see Dash standing there with a wide grin

"Sorry" she said with a giggle as she made her way back inside

"Shit" Kate muttered under her breathe PJ sat there speechless

"I have to go" Kate blurted out as she got up and quickly made her way inside to find Dash leaving PJ on the seat out the front of the Imperial Speechless and confused.

"Dash!" Kate said calling out for her as followed her back into the dining room, Dash turned around smiling at her

"Could I have a minute?" Kate said dragging her towards the stairs

"Yes?" Dash said acting clueless

"It's not what you think ok, it…"

"It looked like you and PJ had your tongues down each other's throat" Dash said smirking.

"You can't tell Mike" Kate said giving her a pleading look

"Don't worry I won't say anything" Dash said teasingly, little did they know Mike had followed them

"You don't need to I already know" he said pushing past them towards the exit

"Mike! I'm sorry" Kate said chasing after him leaving everyone wondering what the commotion was.

PJ was still sitting outside when he heard Maggie's voice

"Mike I'm sorry" he heard as he saw a man storming out with her following behind

"Look I get it, this is your past and PJ is a part of your past. But I've been there for you for 6 years Kate. What is it you want or expect from me?" Mike said turning around to face her.

Her face was blank she didn't know what to say part of her never remembered her past but now that it's all coming back she can't help but think of PJ and how much she loved him and always will.

"I don't know what you want me to say Mike, I'm sorry" she said reaching out to touch his hand

"I need some alone time" he said brushing her hand away as he turned around and stormed off.

"So that's the famous Mike" PJ said making his way over to her

"Not now PJ" she said turning around and making her way back inside.

Kate made her way into the dining room where everyone was chatting amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on

"I'm going to head to bed sorry guys" Kate said smiling weekly.

"Catch up again soon get some rest" Ben said making his way over and giving Kate a hug everyone else following suite.

"I'm sorry" Dash said as they were the only ones left

"It's ok Dash, it's my own fault" Kate said giving her a reassuring hug.

"Drink tomorrow? We can have a girl's night" Dash suggested pulling away from the hug

"I'd like that" Kate said smiling as Dash headed for the exit. Kate sat down in the chair and rested her head in her hands

"Can I come in?" she heard a familiar voice say

"Sure" she said looking up from her hands as Mike took a seat across from her.

"I really am sorry" Kate said breaking the silence between them,

"I know. What are you doing Kate, kissing another man?" Mike asked honestly not wanting the answer

"What do you want me to say Mike? I've only had my memories back for 3 days I'm just so overwhelmed with all these old feelings and being back here" Kate said standing up

"Do you love him?" Mike blurted out

"Mike…"

"I need to know; do you love him? Do you want to stay here?" Mike said looking up at her as she began pacing

"Part of me will always love him, and yes I'd love to come back here it's my home, is that what you want to hear?" Kate said getting upset.

"I thought I was your home" Mike said arising from his chair

"My home is here, it always has been" Kate said realising what she said

"Right, well I guess I'll pack my bag then" Mike said moving past her, as he did Kate grabbed his arm

"Mike… I"

"I don't want to hear it Kate, I'm seriously over hearing you say Sorry" Mike said pushing her arm off his

"You said you'd always be here that it didn't change things!" Kate yelled after him.

Mike turned around on his heels "That was before you fell in love with another man, kissed another man. You're not the women I fell in love with"

"Exactly! Because I'm not her I'm someone completely different who had a life here a home! I had a fiancé a job that I loved! And it got taken away from me I didn't even get a say I just woke up and bam completely new life" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Was this all an act did you actually love me at all?" Mike yelled back with such a force that Chris came from downstairs and PJ ran in from outside to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Chris yelled as she made her way in PJ following behind.

"Nothing" Kate said lying through her teeth.

PJ could see the pain in her eyes and the tears forming as they fell down her cheeks "Oi" PJ said to Mike as he turned around he punched Mike with a right hook. He fell to the ground as PJ began shaking his hand in pain

"PJ?!" Chris said telling him off and helping Mike up.

Kate made her way over to PJ and placed a hand on his cheek as she reached for his sore hand to take a look

"It's not broken, why would you do that" she said rubbing her thumb along his hand as she held it. PJ just reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek she knew exactly why he did it and part of her was grateful.

Mike looked on in jealousy as he held his cheek "I'm done, I'll leave tonight" he said storming past Chris and upstairs to pack.

"I'll go get some ice" Chris said making her way towards the kitchen

"Thanks Chrissy" PJ said smiling and turning back to look at Kate,

"PJ…" she began saying but was cut off by PJ

"Come home…"

"What?" Kate said surprised

"Come home, Maggie" PJ said again placing a hand on her cheek Kate placed her hand on his, PJ leant in closer to her but were interrupted by Chris handing PJ the ice for his hand

"I'm going to head to bed, PJ no more fights ok" Chris said laughing.

"Night" PJ said as she left the room.

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle,

"What are you laughing at?" PJ said playfully nudging her arm as he leant in once more his lips touched hers in a soft slow kiss, PJ pulled her chair closer as their lips met in a Passionate kiss.

Mike looked on from the exit as her and PJ embraced in a Passionate kiss wishing that it was him, but also happy she found that missing part of herself she'd been searching for all those years.

**Next Chapter I'll be skipping forward a few Months and exposing the secret that Tom has been keeping from PJ the whole time 'Maggie' was alive and the aftermath of it affecting people. So stay tuned! xx**


	7. Chapter Seven

It had been 6 months since things had unfolded for Kate. In this time, she had gotten her memories back, she had broken up with Mike, moved back to Mount Thomas, started getting to know PJ again finding out what he had been up to for the past 12 years.

She also legally changed her name back to Maggie Doyle. PJ and Maggie started up a relationship and everyone discovered about how Maggie Became Kate McGregor.

**_Flash Back to a Month ago:_**

Tom made his way into the pub after a long shift, Maggie was sitting at the bar talking to Chris when she spotted him

"Boss, come join me" she said smiling at him

"I'm not your Boss anymore Maggie, Tom is fine" he said as he took a seat next to her at the bar. Chris handed him a beer before making her way into the kitchen to help Jennie.

Maggie had been wanting to confront him for quite a while now but hadn't found the right words to bring it up so she just came out and said it

"So, Tom do you know what my name is?" she said sarcastically as he choked on his drink

"You remember?" he said placing his drink down on the bench

"It's not something I could exactly forget someone you care about and trusted gave you a completely new identity" Maggie said looking at his express change.

"You didn't need to know" he said turning to face her

"I didn't need to know about my life, who I really was?"

"You had just been shot Maggie, it would have brought back to much trauma" Tom said hoping she would understand

"You lied to me, you were like a Father to me" Maggie said holding back the tears

"I did it to protect you! You were in Danger it was better if you started your life over again"

"And now? I'm not in Danger were you ever planning on telling me?" Maggie said as PJ walked in over hearing Tom's next words

"Your safe now, I did what I had to so you'd be safe, and giving you a new Name and Identity was the only way" Tom said looking determined at her.

"WHAT!" PJ yelled storming over to them

"PJ.." Maggie said placing a hand on his arm trying to calm him

"You knew she was alive this whole time?" PJ said looking angrily at Tom

"PJ I had to" Tom said moving out of his chair.

"You saw what I went through when she died, you comforted me while knowing she was alive the whole time!" PJ yelled,

"PJ calm down" Maggie said standing between him and Tom.

"No, I will not calm down. He knew all along it's his fault you never came home!"

PJ was getting really worked up, as Maggie stepped aside to get Chris he lunged at Tom punching him in the nose

"PJ!" Chris and Maggie yelled,

"I will never forgive you, EVER!" PJ yelled once more as he stormed past Tom and out the door.

Chris and Maggie went to attend to Tom, Maggie hesitating looking at Chris

"Go I can look after him" Chris said as Maggie left out the door in the same direction as PJ.

Maggie caught up with PJ who was halfway towards the station "PJ!" she called as she caught up to him he stopped

"I'm sorry ok, I just... he knew this whole time Mags and he kept a secret 12 years! 12 years and the whole time he could have said something he didn't"

PJ said throwing his hands up and pointing towards the Imperial

"PJ, he's your Boss, your Friend he was only doing it to protect me" Maggie said trying to calm him down

"You can't tell me you actually forgive him for this" he said looking at her sadly

"Not right now, but in time yes I could forgive him" Maggie said knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"He was there when you were shot! He stayed with me for 3 months after you supposably dies" PJ said trying to make her see reason. Maggie reached for his hand

"He's also your friend, you can't just let one thing ruin years of friendship" Maggie said placing a hand on his cheek,

"He let me think you were dead" PJ said placing his hands on her cheeks,

Maggie placed a hand over his "But I'm here now, can you just please not throw everything away for one thing he has done" Maggie said placing her other hand on his cheek wiping away a lone tear that had fallen down his cheek.

PJ pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her head

"For you, I'll try" PJ said knowing that what she was saying was right.

But he didn't know if he could ever forgive Tom for what he did, pulling away from the hug he interlocked his hand in hers as they walked back towards the Imperial to his car to head home.

**_Present Time:_**

PJ reluctantly made his way into the station for his shift it had been 6 Months since he found out that Tom was the one who made Maggie believe her name was Kate McGregor, he had told her that he would try but he still hadn't been able to.

Maggie had forgiven him and understood that he only did it to protect her she tried to make PJ see reason but him being stubborn still decided to stay mad at Tom.

Each day PJ would have to drag himself into work and keep himself busy as to hopes of not needing to see Tom, unfortunately working in such close courters he needed to talk to him about cases and such.

PJ was working through some paperwork when there was a knock on his office door

"Yeah" he said not looking up from his paperwork as the door opened and closed.

"I'm busy Boss" he said still not looking up from his paperwork,

"Too busy to get some lunch with your girlfriend?" Maggie teased, PJ looked up from his paperwork in surprise

"Sorry I thought you were the Boss" PJ said smiling at her as he got out of his chair and made his way over to her

"Are you still not playing nice?" Maggie said teasing him as he gave her a quick kiss

"I'm playing nice, come on I'm hungry" he said making his way out of his office hand in hand with Maggie. Tom came out of his office

"PJ is that report finished?" he asked as PJ walked towards the front door with Maggie

"It's on my desk, I've got a break I'll be at the Imperial" he said completely ghosting Tom

"Sorry" Maggie said softly as PJ pulled her towards the exit.

"PJ that wasn't very nice" Maggie said as they walked towards the Imperial for lunch

"I said I was playing nice not being all friendly" PJ said squeezing her hand

"It's been 6 Months PJ when are you going to forgive him?" Maggie asked stopping in there tracks

"I'll get there eventually ok" he said.

"Promise?" Maggie said wrapping her arms around PJ's neck

"I promise" PJ said leaning down and kissing her Passionately

"Now let's go I'm starving" PJ said pulling away from the kiss and heading towards the Imperial.

PJ would forgive Tom eventually he just wasn't sure how long it would take him even if Tom was making all the effort to patch things up with PJ.


	8. Chapter Eight

Maggie had been looking at houses since being back in Mount Thomas since she knew she'd be staying permanently PJ wanted to move in with her but she didn't really want to move into his place or stay at the Imperial she didn't want to live with him since they hadn't actually spoken about things since she'd been back.

PJ and Maggie weren't ready to get married or engaged just yet not after everything they went through the first time around, so for now they were just seeing each other at least this time they didn't need to keep it a secret.

She had found a nice house close to the station and the Imperial, it had 3 bedrooms so Dash was able to move in and out of her Mother's house. And Maggie was glad to have her housemate back again.

Maggie was able to get her job back at the station as a Senior Constable with the condition that her and PJ kept their relationship out was work hours, but that didn't stop PJ stealing the quick kiss in his office or a hand touch when she passes him a coffee.

Dash went to her Mothers for a few days to help with the sheering so they had the place to themselves, PJ cooked Maggie a romantic meal to celebrate 6 months of her being back. PJ and Maggie were snuggled up on the couch later that night when there was a knock at the door

"I thought Dash was at her Mum's" PJ said shifting on the couch

"She is, and if it was her she wouldn't be knocking" Maggie said sitting up ready to stand

"Maybe she lost her key?" PJ said staring blankly at Maggie.

"Maybe, I'll go check" she said making her way towards the front door leaving PJ in the lounge.

Maggie slowly made her way to the door seeing a figure of what looked like a man through the stain glass as she opened the door slowly the man turned around in shock

"Maggie?" he said not willing to believe it.

"Dad?" Maggie said standing there in complete shock

"Well you got a hug for your old man?" he said moving inside and pulling Maggie into a hug as the tears began to fall down both their eyes.

Later that night PJ watched on from the kitchen as Maggie and Pat sat in the lounge talking, getting to know what each other had been up to the past 12 years, PJ brought in some drinks as they were talking

"The Navy hey, that must have been different" Pat said taking the mug from PJ

"Yeah it was, getting used to the constant moving of a ship was a lot harder than anything else" Maggie said smiling at PJ as he handed her a mug.

"I'll leave you to it" he said grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair

"PJ wait, stay please?" Maggie said hopeful

"No, you guys catch up" he said making his way to the front door,

"I'm just" Maggie said turning to her Dad

"Go, it's ok I'll still be here" he said knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"PJ wait" Maggie followed behind calling up the hallway,

"Mags go be with you Dad" PJ said turning around.

"Thank you" Maggie said as she pulled PJ into a embrace

"What for?" he asked as he hugged her tight

"I know you brought him here" Maggie said pulling away arms still wrapped around his neck

"I wanted you to be able to see your Father again, I rang him yesterday told him everything he caught the first flight here" PJ said arms wrapped around her waist, reaching one up to brush a piece of hair behind her ear

"Have I ever told you how much a love you?" Maggie said leaning in close

"A few times" he said brushing his lips against hers.

"Alright you go, I'll see you tomorrow" PJ said giving her one last kiss before he turned and left out the door.

Maggie made her way back to the lounge and sat next to her Dad, grabbing her mug and pulling it to her lips

"So you and PJ" he said placing his mug down,

"Yes Dad me and PJ, you don't need to be protective" Maggie said placing her mug back down

"Don't I? The last time you two were involved it got you 'killed' well a completely new Identity"

"Dad... I'm fine, I'm here now" Maggie said reaching for his hand.

"I know" he said pulling her into another hug.

They spent the rest of the night talking and crying, both going to bed at about 3am. Pat stayed in the spare room.

Maggie made her way slowly into the station, making her way towards the kitchen area she filled the kettle and flicked the switch on.

"Long night?" she heard a voice from behind ask

"You could say that" she turned looking into the eyes of PJ.

"What time did you guys go to bed?" PJ asked reaching for a mug behind her

"3am" Maggie said turning back around and started making her and PJ a coffee. PJ moved to the side as he leant against the sink

"So it was good, catching up?"

"Yeah, we talked a little, cried a little. Oh and he even gave me a lecture about us" Maggie said sarcastically as she handed him a coffee.

"What?" PJ said almost spitting out his coffee. Maggie laughed

"It's ok, he just wanted to know if he needed to be worried, about me disappearing again"

"Right..."

"I set him straight PJ don't worry" Maggie said placing a hand on his chest, pulling away as she heard Tom's voice and Dash's.

"Ah Doyle, PJ nice to see you in bright and early" Tom said stopping near the kitchen.

"I need to work on some files" PJ said moving past Maggie and into his office shutting the door.

"So things still aren't good between you too yet?" Dash said coming out of the locker room.

"No I suppose not" Tom said looking at Maggie,

"Don't worry he'll come around" Maggie said handing him a coffee

"Thanks Doyle" Tom said smiling as he took the mug and made his way to his office.

"Oh Dash, My Dad's down too he's staying in the spare room" Maggie said as she took a seat at her desk

"That's great, how long for?" Dash said sitting down at her desk

"Not sure, PJ told him everything so he may be down for a few weeks" Maggie said opening up the file on her desk

"Who knew PJ had such a sweet spot" Dash joked.

"Ha-ha" Maggie said sarcastically.

Maggie's Dad had stayed for 2 weeks and went back home to Melbourne, he got to hear all about being in the Navy, Mike and how she got her memories back. He also tried to be protective of her with PJ but she told him to butt out and let her make her own decisions and mistakes.

Not that she was making a mistake with PJ although she did want to have a good talk with him about things, such as their future they hadn't really spoken since she'd been back and part of her was a little worried he was avoiding talking about it.


	9. Chapter Nine

Things were starting to get tense for Maggie, it was like PJ didn't want to talk at all each time she wanted to he would change the subject or blow her off.

Enough was enough she was going to confront him whether he wanted to talk or not. Dash was working the late shift tonight so she had the house to herself so she was going to ask him straight out why he hadn't asked her about her past.

PJ made his way up the front path to Maggie's house ready for a romantic night together or so he thought.

Maggie was in the Kitchen making a cuppa when she heard the front door open

"Mags?" PJ called as he walked down the hallway, throwing his jacket in the bedroom as he passed.

"In the kitchen" he heard her answer, as he made his way into the kitchen he came up behind her placing his hands around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Hey you" he said as she turned around and she passed him a cup of coffee.

"PJ I think we need to talk" Maggie said walking past him into the lounge.

"Not this again" PJ said following behind.

"PJ we haven't spoken about things since I got back" Maggie said sitting on the couch

"What's there to talk about, your back end of story" PJ said placing his drink on the coffee table and sitting next to her.

Maggie placed her coffee on the table in anger "PJ I've been back for almost a year now and it's like I never left you're exactly the same way as before and you want things to be the same as what they were back then but there not, there different!" PJ could see Maggie getting upset

"I don't want to know about your past Mags, that's why I haven't asked" PJ said turning to face Maggie.

"Why?" Maggie asked sadly,

"Because the thought of you with another man, hurts me. We were supposed to be married Mags, start a family together but you moved on. And I'm not blaming you because you didn't remember me but it still hurts" PJ said as Maggie reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie asked concerned,

"Because I was scared, I didn't want to lose you all over again" PJ said as tears formed in his eyes

"You won't lose me PJ, I'm not going anywhere" Maggie said placing a hand on his cheek wiping away the stray tear that had fallen.

"Do you know how many nights I dream that I lost you for real, god I love you so much Maggie" PJ said pulling her into his lap as he held her tight.

"I love you to PJ but you could have told me, I've been thinking over and over that you didn't want to be with me" Maggie said as PJ rested his head on her chest.

PJ shifted his head to look at her

"Of course I want to be with you Mags, you're my one and only I've dreamt for moments like this getting to hold you, kiss you one more time" Maggie placed her arms around his neck as she leaned in close

"I'm sorry, I love you PJ I just wanted to know why you never asked I'm sorry" Maggie said closing the distance as her lips met his in a soft emotional kiss.

"I do have one for favour to ask though" Maggie said as she pulled away from the kiss

"If it results in another kiss I'll do it" PJ said leaning in again, Maggie placed her hand on his lips

"Make amends with the Boss, please" Maggie asked hopeful as she moved her hand away.

"For you, I'll try" PJ said leaning in and kissing Maggie Passionately as he shifted lifting them both up and carried her to the bedroom.

Maggie awoke early the next morning she glanced at her alarm it read 07:00am she didn't have to start at work until after lunch today but she wasn't feeling well, maybe it was because of something she ate but she hadn't eaten anything last night after things with PJ they never got the chance to get any food. She shifted bringing her feet out of bed to get up and make some breakfast maybe if she ate something she'd feel better.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen as to not wake PJ up but when she got halfway down the hallway she had to do a quick turn to the bathroom to throw up. Oh god she thought to herself there was only one thing she could think of that would make her this sick, she picked herself up off the floor and opened up her draw pulling out a pregnancy test she took it and sat at the end of the bath waiting.

Dash had brought it a while ago thinking she was Pregnant but not needing it when she got her Period.

5 minutes had been up when Maggie made her way over to the basin and slowly reached for the stick, turning it over it read positive. It was one of those fancy one's that told you how far along you were it read 3 Months.

Maggie couldn't help but contain her excitement, she ran into the bedroom and jumped on PJ

"Oh, what was that for?" PJ said turning over in bed to sit up. Maggie handed him the stick, his face lit up

"Is this?" he asked looking up at her

"Yes, were pregnant!" Maggie squealed as PJ pulled her close to him kissing her passionately

"We're going to be parents!" PJ screamed as he placed soft kisses along Maggie's still flat stomach.

**Yes I know it's a bad ending but I wasn't sure how to end it, don't forget to review! x**


End file.
